liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Donald Trump
Donald John Trump is a insanely rich something. Trump was allegedly born in Queens, New York, the son of Fred Trump, and but is rumored to be the most well known descendant of celebrated Conservative Scrooge McDuck. Some doubt exists about Trump's actual place of birth, as it appears that Trump may actually have been the product of a Genetic experiment carried out by Disney Studios and Karl Rove at a secret lab in the basement of an investment bank in a tax sheltered part of the Caribbean. Misogyny Trump looks like a Misogynist, he referred to Women as disgusting Animals Dogs, Fat Pigs, slobs. If he runs for President will many women want to vote for him? Republican debate: Donald Trump was garbled, incoherent - but dominant Even many Conservatives and Republicans turned against Trump after he apparently suggested a lady journalist from Fox News was menstruating. Donald Trump axed from event over Megyn Kelly blood comment Despite all the misogyny Sarah Palin really likes Trump. Sarah Palin showers Donald Trump with adoration in 'interview of the year' 2016 Presidential Campaign Trump, also known as The Donald 'has entered the campaign to be elected President of the United States, and is currently the leading Republican Candidate. Trump's campaign style is a big hit with the Republican Right. His ability to '"bring the hate" has brought a new level of entertainment to Republican politics, seems to be resonating with the Republican rank and file. It's long been rumored that Conservatives have no sense of humor, but Republican reaction to Trumps campaign seems to disprove that assertion. The Donald is far more entertaining than the usual slate of wing-nuts, corporate shekel-grubbers, and religious fanatics. Trouble in Scotland The Scottish government approved an offshore wind farm which should provide renewble power and reduce Carbon dioxide emissions. Trump doesn't like it because he thinks it will spoil the view of Rich people who use a golfing complex he financed. That's right! Giving rich golfers a pleasant view matters more than reducing Global warming for everyone. Even the UK can't avoid Trump. Donald Trump goes to Supreme Court over Menie wind farm Trump already lost earlier legal action but plans to go to the European Court if necessary. This silliness looks like dragging on. Once again the courts have seen through Trump’s flimsy, misguided attempts to frustrate Scotland’s ambition to create clean power and green jobs. It’s now time for Mr Trump to stop wasting any more time and money on this case (Green Energy Campaign Group). This spurious legal action has gone on too long already, and we cannot allow Trump’s inflated ego to delay our renewables industry a moment longer. (Scottish Green Party leader). Donald Trump’s defeat over windfarm welcomed by green campaigners Just for fun He claims to be born in New York. Trump needs to show his birth certificate because he did something no New Yorker should ever do, especially in NYC. "Donald Trump, why don't you just take that fork and stick it right in New York's eye! Donald Trump, we work hard...And you do this? You disrespect us in our house? God...You can put your name on everything, you can build your f***ing glass and gold-painted buildings to the sky, blocking out the Central Park sun, it's fine. It's fine. But you invite an important visitor to our house, our town, and eat your pizza with f***ing fork right in front of us? Who the f*** do you think you are? Why don't you take a f*** in Fiorello LaGuardia's hat and feed it to Joe DiMaggio's crying ghost on Liberty Island, you son of a bitch!"'' --Jon Stewart Trump your cat He ate pizza with a fork! A F***ING FORK!Donald Trump Explains Why He Eats His Pizza With A Fork (VIDEO) Gallery _20151019_212146.JPG|Signing his tax return _20151019_212321.JPG|Putting something in his pocket. _20151019_212447.JPG|The Trump Train 20151021 202629.JPG|Trump towers _20151021_202543.JPG|Trump game 20151021 202122.JPG Reference External links *RationalWiki on Donald TRump *Fake Donald Trump Bible Quotes Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Stupidity Category:Douchebags Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Evil Category:Idiots Category:People Who Suck Category:Christians Category:Right Wing Bitches Category:Filthy Rich